


Prank Gone Wrong

by Ch3rryBl0ss0m365



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365/pseuds/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365
Summary: Anna wants to get revenge on Jack for all of the pranks he's played on her but her sister and all of her friends do everything in their power to make sure the prank does not happen.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Prank Gone Wrong

Prank Gone Wrong

“Is this really necessary?” Elsa Snowfield asked her younger sister, Anna, who was filling up a bucket full of water and ice. “He pulls pranks all the time,” she explained, “ask Hiccup.”

“Ask me what?” the man in question shouted from the living room, trying to find a movie for them all to watch.

“Pranks; specifically ones initiated by my boyfriend,” she said, crossing her arms as he approached the sisters. “Please explain to my sister that he does it all in good fun and that they are harmless. What she’s wanting to do isn’t.”

Chuckling, Hiccup brushed his hand through his auburn hair, “Well, yeah. They’re always in good fun. Expect that one with shaving cream and my prosthetic. Sure it’s funny now, but it wasn’t at the time. Why, what’s she wanting to do?”

“Mainly make a mess of our hallway; drenching the floor and carpet in ice water,” she said dryly.

“Uh, correction. I want to drench your boyfriend in ice water. He will just so happen to be standing in our hallway.”

Hiccup’s eyes instantly went wide and he rushed to the sink. “Don’t!” he exclaimed, putting a hand over the top of the bucket. “Anything but that!”

“Oh, come on, Hic,” she shooed his hand away, “it’s just water. Harmless, ice-cold water.” Anna picked up the bucket and made her way over to where she was going to set up her prank.

“Elsa, you gotta make sure that prank does not happen,” he warned, putting his hands on her shoulders in earnest.

She sighed, “You don’t think I know that?” she gave a concerning look in the direction of her sister. “I’ll do my best. But, can I count on you and the rest of the gang to help out when they all arrive?”

“Of course,” he nodded, before turning back to the living room to place a kiss on his girlfriend’s head.

Elsa was about to try to convince her sister once again but got interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Sighing, reminding herself to talk to her sister later, she went to open the door to see her cousin Rapunzel and her boyfriend Eugene- sorry, fiancé- at the door. He had popped the question just three days ago.

“Elsa! It’s so good to see you!” her cousin exclaimed, wrapping her in a strong embrace. Rapunzel may have been two years younger than her, but she was certainly strong.

“Raps,” she chuckled, doing her best to return the hug; and remain conscious, “we just saw each other this morning.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you,” she fussed. “Anna!” Rapunzel called, running over to her other cousin to greet her.

“Hey, Elsa,” Eugene greeted, giving her a sideways hug.

“Eugene,” she dipped her head to him. “Hey, can I ask you and Rapunzel for a favour? It’s kinda important.”

“Of course. Whatever you need, we’ll do everything we can to help.”

“Thanks. So, um…” she fidgeted with her hands before continuing. “Anna plans on pulling a prank on a certain silver-haired troublemaker. But uh, the issue is the prank she plans on playing. If it was any other I’d be okay with it, but this one involves a surprise called ice-cold water.”

Eugene hissed through his teeth. “Yeah, okay. You want us to talk to her?”

“I already have,” she sighed, “and so has Hiccup. I’d tell her the truth, but it’s not my story to tell,” Elsa shook her head, glancing a look at her sister once again. “No. What I want you two to do is help make sure the prank doesn’t happen. Hiccup and I’m sure Astrid is on board as well and I’m going to ask Merida when she gets here. She’s setting it up right above my room, so just make sure he never goes near my door. Can you do that?”

Nodding his head, Eugene made his way over to the two ladies and whispered in Rapunzel’s ear, indicating he needed to speak with her for a moment. Sighing in relief, Elsa went into the kitchen to prepare the snacks for their movie night.

Merida arrived soon after and Elsa had asked if she could help her prepare things but told her her true intentions when she knew they were out of earshot from her sister. Merida, the blunt person she was, asked why they couldn’t just tell Anna. But, Elsa had her counter-argument. The subject was something her boyfriend was privy to and only told those he trusted whole-heartedly. Unless you were Rapunzel who found out through loose-lips-Eugene.

“Alright, lassie. Ah’ll do meh best. Ah’ll hold em down if ah have teh,” she promised, nodding her head before bringing over the snacks and drinks for everyone.

Her and Anna’s boyfriends were the last to arrive, meaning their movie night could finally get started. Elsa nuzzled up to her boyfriend and made sure to always keep an eye on him and her sister. Anna meant well, Elsa knew that, but there were just some things a person can’t find funny for personal reasons.

oOo

“Hey, Snowflake, everything alright? You seem a little preoccupied,” he asked when they were refilling drinks for everyone.

“I’m fine. Just… just tired,” she excused, not looking him in the eye, knowing he’d figure her out if she did so.

“You’ve been stealing glances at me all night. I mean, I know I’m pretty but even I have a limit on how often I can look at myself,” he joked, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Come on, what’s really going on?”

“I guess… I guess I just don’t want tonight to go wrong. The last few nights we’ve all hung out together, things have gone awry.”

“Yeah, but mostly for the better,” he chuckled before relaying one of their get-togethers to her. “Like the time the Thorston twins hosted that New Years’ party. I mean, that was the night we got together. That was certainly a better night.”

“I suppose you’re right. That was a pretty fun party, despite the massive hangovers half of us had the next morning.”

“Way to spoil the memory, Snowflake,” he teased, squeezing her tighter and sneaking a kiss on her neck.

“Hey, behave yourself back there, Frostbite,” she warned. “Everyone’s in the other room.”

“Let them watch,” he mumbled, forehead resting in between her shoulders. “Or better yet, why don’t we sneak over to your room.”

“No!” Elsa cleared her throat. “Everyone’s expecting their drinks,” she said, quietly.

Picking up what she could, Elsa walked back over to the living room and handed out her friend’s drinks. He followed soon after with the rest but gave her a confused look before sitting down next to her.

oOo

Once the movie was over, they all stuck around some more to catch up and have some fun playing silly games they all used to play in high school. In this case: Truth or Dare. Though it was kinda hard to play with half of them drunk and Merida knocked out.

Laughing hysterically, Eugene took the bottle and gave it a hard spin. Waiting impatiently, the bottle landed on Anna. Grinning, she playfully cracked her knuckles and told him to give her his best shot.

“Alrighty. Anna Snowfield, truth or dare,” he grinned, narrowing his eyes at her. She told him she wanted truth. “Have you ever said something you regret about someone in this room? If so, what was it?”

“Oh!” she leaned back in surprise. “You aren’t pulling punches, are you, Eugene?” he shrugged and smiled wide. To him, he considered it payback for what she planned on doing to his best friend. “Well, like your question suggested, I’ve regretted this.” Anna slowly turned towards Hiccup. “Um, like most of the school, I didn’t say such nice things behind your back; even after Elsa became your friend. Uh, it was mainly to fit in. I’d rather not repeat everything I’ve said, but just know it was nothing worse than what you usually got. Sorry, Hiccup.”

Curling his arm around Astrid’s waist, Hiccup smiled. “It’s no sweat, Anna. I got used to it,” he shrugged. “Besides, I had Elsa and she most certainly helped. And Astrid, even more, when we became friends. We’re all friends now anyway, so it really doesn’t matter. It’s all in the past.”

“Again, sorry.” Picking up the bottle, Anna spun it as it landed on the person no one in the room wanted it to. “Jack! Truth or dare?”

“Oh, come on, Anna. You know I always choose dare,” he replied, a smug look on his face. Though everyone around him had a scared look. They all knew what was coming.

“I dare you to go into my sister’s room and put on her favourite outfit and show it off to us!” she laughed, grinning wide.

“Jack, you don’t have to do that. In fact, I’d prefer if you don't. You may stretch it,” Elsa intervened, hoping to prevent him from opening her bedroom door.

“Come on, Els, you know I never turn down a dare. Besides, we’re about the same size. And I’ll be careful with the fabric,” he argued, standing up and heading towards her room.

“N-no. I really insist you don’t,” Elsa argued through gritted teeth, glaring at her sister; whose face was struggling to not reveal her giddiness.

“Jack, wait,” Eugene stood up rapidly, cutting in front of Jack and placing himself in front of the door. “You don’t want to go in there.”

“Come on, Eugene. Sure, crossdressing is a little weird, but it’s just you guys. I’m not ashamed of doing it in front of you guys,” Jack replied, trying to get around Eugene, but he continuously stepped in front of him.

“It’s not about crossdressing, Jack,” Astrid perked up. “It’s about your safety!”

“My safety?” he raised an eyebrow. “What, am I going to be jumped if I enter my girlfriend’s room?”

“Uh, am I missing something?” questioned Kristoff, having no idea what was going on. To him, his girlfriend had dared Jack to do something and suddenly, everyone started acting up.

“I’ll tell you later,” Hiccup muttered, being the closest to Kristoff and being the only one who had heard the guy and his confused question.

“Guys, come on, you’re overreacting!” Anna exclaimed, standing up to try to hold Eugene down so Jack can get by. “It’s just a dare.”

“We all know it’s more than that, Anna,” Eugene countered, struggling to stay strong against the ginger’s strong pull.

While Anna had distracted him, and everyone else’s eyes on them, Jack was able to slip by Eugene and further open Elsa’s door. A sudden wave of cold hit him unexpectedly.

His breathing picked up ferociously. It felt as if water was filling his lungs, making it very difficult for him to breathe. His sight was becoming bleary, causing him to see nothing but darkness. Chills coursed through his body, making him shiver. He was back to where he was when he was younger in the frozen lake. The darkness enveloped him and gobbled him up, scaring him to no end. He tried to swim up for air, but his limbs felt like they were being stabbed multiple times by pins and needles.

“Jack! Jack, I’m here. Shh, it’s alright. Take deep breaths. I’m not leaving you here. You’re not alone. Not anymore,” he faintly heard a calming voice as he felt a sensation around his body and his hand; he couldn’t distinguish either feeling. “Can you feel that, Jack? Squeeze your hand if you can feel it."

Though he could barely feel his own hands, he squeezed his left hand and tried his best to slow his breathing down. It was proving to be difficult though. He still felt like water filled his lungs. Jack then felt his body be brushed against something soft but firm. Something was brushing through his scalp; it was calming. After some time, he no longer felt the pins and needles all over, but the warm embrace of his girlfriend’s hand in his and in his hair. Her arms encompassed a towel that was draped around his body.

“Do you want to go into my room for some privacy?” she asked him soothingly. Not wanting to talk or see anyone, he nodded his head and allowed her to help him stand up and walk towards her bed.

The couple sat in silence for a time with Elsa simply holding her boyfriend tightly and comforting him in the way she knew he liked. Hiccup came in to check in on them and to say mostly everyone had headed home. Thanking him, Elsa asked if he could get some toffee chocolate bars. Soon coming back with two pieces, Hiccup placed a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder and said he’d stick around for a little while before leaving.

“Feeling any better?” Elsa asked once they were done with their little desserts.

“A little,” he rasped, nodding his head slightly. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, curling into himself, seeking comfort from himself rather than his girlfriend.

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for,” she insisted, carefully bringing him towards her. “None of this was your fault.”

“But if I had listened-”

“No! We should’ve just told you as soon as we found out. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. I was the first to find out about the prank and instead of telling you, I hid the truth and did everything in my power to make sure you went nowhere near my room.”

“You know I don’t blame you for this, Snowflake,” he told her, holding her tightly in his own arms. “You helped me when I needed it the most. Thank you.”

“I’ll always be there for you,” she reassured, kissing his cheek. “And once you’re better, I’m going to be giving my sister a piece of my mind. She didn’t listen the first hundred times we tried to tell her and now she’s going to pay.”

“Hey, don’t be too hard on her. She didn’t know,” he told her, holding her hand.

“But I do now,” Anna timidly walked through the door and shut it halfway. “I’m sorry, Jack. I had no idea you- you know,” she didn’t want to bring it up in fear of a second relapse. “And I should’ve listened to you, Elsa. You tried to tell me and I didn’t listen.”

“Then, maybe next time you’ll listen to your big sister when she tells you it’s a bad idea to do something?” Elsa sternly suggested, crossing her arms.

“Definitely,” Anna sighed. “Sorry again, Jack. I’ll leave you two be.” Shutting the door behind her, Anna went to sit by her own boyfriend for some comfort. She felt awful.

Jack spent the remainder of the night cuddled into Elsa’s embrace, eventually allowing sleep to envelop him. The night might’ve ended hastily and on a sour note, but he’d gotten through it with his girlfriend’s help. Now more than ever was he sure of the little box in his drawer.


End file.
